


Post-Deathly Hallows

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drabble, M/M, POV First Person, Post - Deathly Hallows, Revenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-22
Updated: 2007-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Post-Deathly Hallows

Todos decían que me parecía a mi padre, que era su vivo retrato, su copia exacta, su hermano gemelo más joven. Pobres imbéciles superficiales. Ellos no saben que me parezco más a mi abuelo; que mi padre no es para mí más que una endeble sombra inservible del gran hombre que fue Lucius Malfoy. Por eso ansiaba cumplir los ideales que mi abuelo dejó inacabados cuando fue llevado para terminar sus días en Azkaban.

No puedo negar que para cumplir mi objetivo mi padre sí sirvió de algo; mi padre y su apariencia, y esta apariencia que yo tengo que parece calcada de él. Hasta hace poco tiempo no pensaba que mi más terrible defecto me sería de utilidad. Estaba en el Ministerio ese día, observando, cuando apareció en la esquina el ser más despreciable del planeta. Y me miró y pude ver tras sus ojos un velado deseo irracional por este cuerpo en el que fui atrapado.

Una sonrisa cuidadosamente planeada derrumbó sus coartadas. No necesité más que meses para atraparlo definitivamente, en el mismo Ministerio. Aún así, se mantuvo alerta esa primera vez… mi primera vez. Fue lento, tranquilo. Nunca, nunca descuidado. Dejé que ocurriera una vez más. Y otra vez, y otra vez. Y tuvieron que pasar docenas de veces antes de que su barrera comenzara a fallar. Los fallos fueron intermitentes y siempre volvía a alzar la barrera. El mejor fallo fue cuando me dio su capa para que me ocultara y llegara hasta su oficina, hasta su escritorio. Estaba tan feliz que incluso me atreví a meterme bajo el mueble y agradecerle su estupidez. Jamás le devolví la capa, ni él me la pidió.

Para mi sorpresa, mi padre sería más útil de lo que esperaba. Abrió la puerta para encontrar a su héroe postorgásmico atrapado entre mis piernas. Ambos pararon, se tensaron… Se descuidaron. Mi varita lanzó dos hechizos en esos segundos: uno que llevaba meses planeando y uno que no había pensado pero que se alineó perfectamente a mis planes. Un expeliarmus contra Potter y su varita cayó en mis manos. Con ella, voltee hacia mi padre y me deshice de él.

Desaparecí. Desnudo, con el semen de Potter cayendo de entre mis piernas. No me importaba, tenía que apresurarme. Creí que no tendría mucho tiempo, así que abrí la tumba con brusquedad y saqué el anhelado tesoro de ella: la varita de sauco. Mi risa retumbó un momento, antes de que alzara mi nueva adquisición y gritara:  _accio piedra de la resurrección._

No sería hasta después que me enteraría que Potter se quedó con el cuerpo de mi padre y no corrió tras mi rastro. En el momento no me hubiera importado que viniera. Ya no habría encontrado a Scorpius Malfoy, sino al  _amo de las reliquias._ Al  _amo de la muerte._


End file.
